Welcome to GaiaChat
by The Avid Roleplayer
Summary: Squall and Ultimecia. Probably the single most unlikely friendship in history, right? Wrong. When the two meet each other online, each not knowing the other's identity, they quickly grow to like each other. And that's fine... until they arrange to meet each other in person. (No pairings except suggested Squall/Rinoa, which isn't really that important to the story anyway.)


It had been a truly boring day for Squall Leonhart. Being a SeeD really wasn't all that exciting and glamorous sometimes. He and his friends hadn't had an assignment in ages, despite having gained immense popularity due to their success at stopping the Time Witch. Not only that, it seemed like everyone else was doing something fun.

Leaning back on his bed, he wondered what his girlfriend was doing. Knowing her, she was probably hanging out with Selphie and Quistis, trying to stop the other two from arguing over something stupid like whose favorite novel was better. Just thinking about it made Squall smile, something that he rarely ever did.

Suddenly, his phone rang, filling the small room with the sound of rap music. Squall groaned and picked it up. "For the last time, Zell, I do not know where all the frigging hot dogs went!"

"Um, Squall? This is Rinoa."

"Oh! Oh, hi, Rin. I thought you were Zell. Sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, have you heard about that new website? The one that Selphie started using?"

"Website?"

"Yeah. You know, GaiaChat. The anonymous chatroom site? I've been thinking of getting an account."

"Sounds like fun, I guess. Maybe I should check it out. I've got nothing better to do, anyway."

"That would be awesome! The six of us could start a forum or something. Selphie already talked to Zell, Irvine, and Quistis, and they all said they'd give it a try."

"All right." Squall got up and strolled over to his laptop. He typed 'GaiaChat' in the search box and got to work creating an account. "See ya."

"Bye, Squall!" She hung up.

• • • • •

It had been a not-so-boring day for Ultimecia. Being a sorceress wasn't all that easy sometimes. She probably should not have survived that fated battle, given how badly those SeeDs had cleaned her clock (no pun intended), but somehow she had managed to manipulate time just right, and here she was now, alive and well. Well, sort of. Tiamat had practically destroyed half the castle that morning, and it had taken up a lot of her energy to repair the damage. On top of that, she had to hide all day from the tourists exploring her castle like it was some sort of museum.

Exhausted, the sorceress crawled into her bed and let her hair down, pulling up the covers until you could hardly see her face. She mumbled something to Griever about waking her up in about a week and closed her yellow eyes, then quickly opened them, startled by her phone's shrill ringtone. "It never fails," she sighed, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, can I talk to the owner of this place?"

"That would be me."

"All right. So, I'm a reporter and I'm doing a piece on your castle, because everyone's been talking about it recently."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently some sorceress used to live there and people have been saying it's haunted by her ghost or something. Have you seen anything strange happen recently?"

Ultimecia tried to resist the urge to smash the phone with her fists. This was the last thing she needed to deal with at the moment. "Look, you want news?"

"You bet."

"This is Ultimecia, and I still live here. Now, leave me alone or I'll send Griever after you." She hung up and threw the phone across the room just as it pinged cheerfully, indicating that she'd just received an e-mail. She groaned. "All right, give me my phone."

Once Griever had given her the phone, she checked to see who had e-mailed her. "Let's see. 'HappyHyperGirl has sent you a friend request on GaiaChat?' Okay... I'll bite." She clicked the link in the message and accepted the friend request. "There we go. There had better be no more interruptions." And with that, she fell asleep.

• • • • •

A few minutes after Squall created his account, he got a message from Selphie.

**HappyHyperGirl**: Hi, Squall! It's Selphie! How ya doing? I just created my account yesterday, and guess what? I've already got 50 friends! I guess I'm just a bit too friendly, hehe.

**lionhearted18**: nice. how do you even do that?

**HappyHyperGirl**: Dunno! Oh, and I posted a link to your profile on my profile so that people can talk to you, too. I hope you don't mind. ^^

**lionhearted18**: it's fine.

**HappyHyperGirl**: Alright then! Byes!

**HappyHyperGirl is offline**

Squall sighed in exasperation. There was a reason he hadn't sent out any friend requests. He didn't really like people in general, and the only reason he had made a GaiaChat account was to talk to his friends.

A faint ping came from the laptop, alerting Squall of a new message.

**TimeWillNotWait**: Hello.

**lionhearted18**: hi...

**TimeWillNotWait**: What's with the dots?

**lionhearted18**: nothing. it's fine.

**TimeWillNotWait**: Come on. What's eating you?

**lionhearted18**: bored. bored beyond belief.

**TimeWillNotWait**: You have it easy. My life is so stressful that sometimes I have to physically stop myself from killing someone. I have people coming inside my home all the time, the world thinks I'm dead, and my pets are driving me absolutely insane.

**lionhearted18**: that really sucks.

**TimeWillNotWait**: Not only that, but I've been treated like a monster my entire life. And it really does suck.

**lionhearted18**: aww, why?

**TimeWillNotWait**: I'm a sorceress. '-'

**lionhearted18**: you didn't choose to be one, though. it's not your fault. don't let it get you down, my girlfriend just happens to be a sorceress. :)

**TimeWillNotWait**: Thanks. :) First nice thing anyone's ever said to me. Ever.

**lionhearted18**: dang. really?

**TimeWillNotWait**: Yep. Anyway, gtg, one of my pets is climbing on my hair, I think he needs to be fed. Cya!

**lionhearted18**: bye

**TimeWillNotWait is offline**

"Okay, Squall, that's enough computer for now. Go play outside," the brown-haired SeeD muttered to himself as he closed up his laptop. "God, I sound like my mom."

The instant he stepped outside, he was tackled head-on by a very stressed-looking Quistis, who was probably on her way to some important meeting, knowing her.

"Hey, Quistis," Squall said coolly, bending down to help her pick up her papers. "Someone's in a hurry today."

"Oh, shut up," she giggled, adjusting her glasses. "I have a very important meeting coming up in ten minutes. I have to hurry."

"Called it," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She gave him a look that suggested that she already knew the answer to that question.

"Nope. Nothing."

"That's what I thought." She turned around and walked away. "See you later."

• • • • •

Ultimecia was seriously starting to regret telling that reporter off the other day. Word had gotten out that the sorceress was still alive, and now she couldn't sit down for five seconds without hearing a knock on the door. Police, the press, angry citizens... it seemed like it would never end.

"Hey! Open up!" The doorbell rang for the thousandth time.

"Go away! I'm not home!"

"You're not fooling anyone, witch!"

"I don't care! Go away or I'll call the police!"

"This is the police, you moron!"

Suddenly, her phone beeped, followed by a cheerful "You've got mail!" Grateful for something to distract her from the ongoing chaos, she picked it up.

**lionhearted18**: hey.

It was that guy she had talked to earlier! She had been wondering when she'd hear from him again. Plopping down on the couch, she typed up her reply.

**TimeWillNotWait**: Hey! How's it going?

**lionhearted18**: same as usual. bored bored bored. -.- you?

**TimeWillNotWait**: Same as usual. Chaotic. I've got angry mobs at my door.

**lionhearted18**: dang. what did you do?

**TimeWillNotWait**: I was born.

**lionhearted18**: sheesh, someone's morbid today

**TimeWillNotWait**: Hey, if you had my life, you would be too.

**lionhearted18**: point taken. have you met my friends yet? something tells me that you and rinoa would get along.

**TimeWillNotWait**: What's her username?

**lionhearted18**: i think it's spreadingmywhitewings. i'll send her a text and tell her about you

**TimeWillNotWait**: Thanks!

**lionhearted18**: anytime. :) ttfn.

**lionhearted18 is offline**

[A/N: Here it is! My first FF8 fanfic on this website! I don't really know where this is going, but I want to base it loosely on the movie You've Got Mail, minus the romance, for obvious reasons. I'm also making it similar to my much-older Wattpad fanfiction Squall Has Entered The Chatroom. Please don't read it, because I wrote it when I was, like, ten, and it's kind of embarassing. I just wrote that so that people who have read it won't accuse me of stealing my idea. -TAR]


End file.
